


Number Two - The Kraken

by Neneko



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Gen, Humor, I Haven't Read the Comics, Italiano | Italian, Klaus is a dork, One Shot, POV Diego, Post-Season/Series 01, diego is done, just a tiny bit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Klaus ridacchia, quella risata tremula e sognante che lo fa sembrare fatto anche quando non lo è. “Com’è che il tuo titolo èil Kraken?” Diego alza gli occhi al cielo. La mancanza di una risposta non sembra turbare suo fratello, che continua imperterrito quello che ormai è di fatto in un monologo.Di soprannomi e fratelli privi dell'istinto di autoconservazione.





	Number Two - The Kraken

**Author's Note:**

> Credevo non avrei mai scritto su The Umbrella Academy, ed invece eccomi qui. Immagino che certe cose non si possano fermare(per chi sta ancora aspettando la mia fic su Kingdom Hearts: attualmente è al betaggio, prometto arriverà presto!)...
> 
> * NON BETATA *

“Sai, mi domandavo...”

Diego si irrigidisce, preparandosi all’imminente ondata di _nonsense_ che sta per rovesciarsi su di lui.

Gli occhi di Klaus brillano, al di sotto delle ciglia adornate da strati e strati di mascara. È quasi sicuro che continui semplicemente ad applicarne uno sopra l’altro: non ha l’aria di qualcuno che si prenda la briga di struccarsi ogni sera. Ora che è sobrio, o perlomeno sulla via per la completa sobrietà, Klaus sembra troppo impegnato a lottare contro le mani che tremano incontrollate per preoccuparsi di una cosa così infima -contro gli spasmi e la nausea ed il pallore che non tenta nemmeno di nascondere perché nessuno, nessuno _di loro_ , se n’è mai curato davvero.

A Diego importa. Gli è sempre importato, se dev’essere sincero, ma dopo il loro ritorno una settimana prima ha deciso di smettere di fingere che il problema di Klaus non fosse anche un _suo_ problema. Ora che sta _guardando_ , anziché voltare la faccia dall’altra parte, può leggere quei segni come indizi sulla scena di un crimine.

Klaus ridacchia, quella risata tremula e sognante che lo fa sembrare fatto anche quando non lo è. “Com’è che il tuo titolo è _il Kraken_?” Diego alza gli occhi al cielo. _Lo sapeva_ che sarebbe stata una stronzata. La mancanza di una risposta non sembra turbare suo fratello, che continua imperterrito quello che ormai è di fatto in un monologo. “Insomma, capisco fosse stato il titolo di Ben -hey, Ben ti saluta, tra l’altro- ma devi ammettere che è quantomeno bizzarro!”

Diego ha già aperto la bocca per ricambiare il saluto quando ricorda che suo fratello non è con loro, invisibile agli occhi di chiunque tranne Klaus: Ben è all’Accademia, impegnato in qualche contorta equazione temporale con Five.

Ha avuto giusto il tempo di metabolizzare l’idea che il suo fantasma fosse sempre rimasto con loro -beh, almeno con Klaus- prima che il tempo si riavvolgesse, trasportandoli in una realtà in cui Ben non è mai morto (stanno ancora cercando di capire come possa essere successo). A volte gli capita di _dimenticarsi_ che Numero Sei è vivo e vegeto, anche se solo per pochi istanti. A volte, deve trattenersi dal toccare suo fratello ed assicurarsi che non sia un’allucinazione; se finisce per non farlo è solo perché, semplicemente, lui _non fa_ certe cose. 

“Preferisce passare la giornata a scarabocchiare numeri sui muri di casa con il caro vecchio Numero Cinque invece che spassarsela con me, ti rendi conto? Lui e Five hanno ripetuto _paradosso_ e _probabilità_ qualcosa come trenta volte, _ugh_ , non avrei potuto resistere un secondo di più!”

È difficile vederli separati di questi tempi; di solito dov’è uno c’è anche l’altro, e anche quando non stanno parlando tra loro intercorre un continuo dialogo silenzioso fatto di occhiate e gesti discreti. Immagina che negli anni abbiano sviluppato un certo grado di codipendenza (non se la sente proprio di biasimarli); ma anche la codipendenza ha i suoi limiti, e Klaus non ha mai amato la matematica… quindi, una volta capito che non sarebbe riuscito a schiodarlo di lì, ha deciso di andare alla ricerca del _secondo fratello in ordine di preferenza_ : parole sue, non di Diego.

Allison è con Vanya, come sempre negli ultimi giorni; impegnate nel tentativo di ricucire una ferita ben più profonda di quella che nel passato -nel futuro? nell’ipotetico futuro?- deturpava il suo collo. Luther… a Diego non importa davvero dove sia. Ha già fatto abbastanza danni così.

“Non preoccuparti, nel mio cuore sarai sempre il numero uno!” ha esclamato Klaus sovrastando le sue proteste, entrambe le mani strette al petto. Diego gli ha rivolto un’occhiata incredula, più stupito dalla propria perseveranza nel aspettarsi reazioni normali da suo fratello che dall’assurdità delle sue parole. Si è comunque sentito in dovere di precisare. “Hai giusto finito di dire che sono il tuo _secondo_ preferito.” Klaus ha sbattuto le ciglia un paio di volte, soppesando le sue parole -poi si è illuminato come se avesse trovato la soluzione del secolo. “Oh… Secondo a pari merito, allora!”

“Quello che hai appena detto non ha il minimo senso.”

Klaus allora ha riso, gettando la testa all’indietro con quell’abbandono che Diego gli invidierebbe, se non sapesse che si tratta della sua unica forma di difesa. “Nulla ha senso nella nostra vita, _mein Bruder_.” Come dargli torto. E quindi eccolo qui, costretto a condividere lo spazio ristretto del suo appartamento - _è il retro di una palestra, Diego, per l’amore del cielo!_ \- con suo fratello che non la smette di blaterare, mettendo a dura prova la sua pazienza.

“ _Klaus_ ” sibila, un ringhio d’ammonimento che viene prontamente dismesso con uno svolazzare della mano su cui è tatuato _good bye_. Klaus lo fissa con intento, come se potesse trovare una risposta alla sua stupida domanda semplicemente guardandolo. “Direi che non è per i tuoi _caldi abbracci_ , non è vero…?”

Sulla sua lingua quelle parole si trasformano in qualcosa di osceno, ed è quello è il _vero_ talento di Klaus: prendere qualcosa di innocente e trasformarlo in un innuendo con la stessa naturalezza con cui respira. Diego ignora la venuzza sulla tempia che ha cominciato a pulsargli con forza; gli dà le spalle e lascia che il suo monologo sfumi in un brusio indistinto, concentrandosi nel compito di pulire un coltello con estrema cura, fino a farlo brillare.

Purtroppo per lui, Klaus sa come giocare le sue carte; anche se il suo singulto scandalizzato è palesemente fasullo, Diego si gira lo stesso a guardarlo con un sopracciglio inarcato. Il ghigno sul volto di suo fratello è al limite del maniacale. “Non dirmi che ha a che fare con il tuo-”

Il coltello saetta, andando a conficcarsi ad un centimetro dalla sua testa. Per diversi secondi, l’unica cosa che esce dalle labbra di Klaus sono insulti sputacchiati e promesse di terribili, _terribili_ vendette.

Diego sorride, soddisfatto.


End file.
